Like a Horcux
by Everlasting Purple
Summary: Some people might think that having a horcux in one's forehead could cause mood swings, odd powers, and suspiciously timed headaches. Slythrine Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Like a Horcux

Sum: Some people might think that having a horcux in one's forehead could cause mood swings, odd powers, and suspiciously timed headaches. Slythrine Harry.

Hello everyone. I'm going though everything on my computer and posting what I don't think is crap.

Doesn't everyone need an awesome Harry Fanfic?

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will!

Warning for slash in later chapters

(This story was called Made and Marked and this was the old summery.)

Sum: This is a story in which Voldemort not only marked Harry Potter as his equal, but made him his equal as well. Stronger, smarter, and darker Harry. With some Draco/ Harry in there. Will be fluffy as it starts with first year.

(After rereading my story I deiced to change the direction it was going in. I might still have some Harry/Draco in here I'm not certain yet.)

Chapter one: Strange things.

Harry was 5 when as he was pulling weeds from the garden like his Aunt had told him to he remembered something. Only it wasn't really remembering because he was sure he hadn't known this before. It was more of a realization, but it felt like remembering. If the feeling it's self was odd that was nothing compared to what he had, but hadn't remembered. We shall say that he had suddenly known he could talk to snakes.

Of course this was a very silly and unpractical thought. His Aunt and Uncle did not like things that were silly or unpractical. Still he was so sure that he could talk to them that he decided that he would keep an eye out for one and if he saw one well it wouldn't hurt anyone if he attempted a pleasant hello to the snake. With that thought in mind he went back to weeding.

It was only a few days later when in the garden again he saw a green snake sunning itself on a rock. _"Excuse me. Beg your pardon, but I was wondering if you could understand me?" _He asked as politely as possible. _" Of courssse I can underssstand you… What I don't undersssstand is why you are disssstrubing my nap…Hisssss." _The snake had a female voice in a way and Harry found that to be rather odd, however say he was the one talking to the snake he really shouldn't be talking about odd things. "_Oh, I'm sorry. It's just I've never talked to a snake before and I was wondering if I could. I'll leave you to your nap then. Have a nice day." _Harry decided to speak with the snake when she was less grumpy so he left. As he went back into the house he might have heard her say. _"A human?. I wasss talking to a human! I must have been dreaming, that or I'm getting old….Hisssss."_

Harry was 6 when he could move objects at will. He could also light things on fire. The snakes he had made friends with over the year had suggested that he not inform his Aunt or Uncle of such things as they might react similar to the time when he had hinted that he could talk to snakes and had thoughtfully asked Dudley if he would like to see them. For people who disliked anything unordinary the Durdslys were very over dramatic people and this was never a good thing for Harry.

When Harry was 7 he began to realize just how unusual and disturbingly powerful he was. He had not meant to do it to Ms. Figg. It was a very normal day really the only different was that the Durdlys had left somewhere for the weekend leaving Harry to suffer with Ms. Figg as she showed him her cats, again, and again, and again. It was very strange. Harry had grown very still and a calming confident feeling had swept though him. "**Put the pictures down.**" Harry said his voice sounding strange to his own ears. Ms. Figg's eyes seemed to glass over she had abruptly stopped speaking and she place the picture of her beloved cats on the floor.

Harry stared at her for a while she seemed to be in a trance. Fighting down his panic he spoke quickly. "**Pick up your pictures and put them away, then go in to your room with some of your** **cats amuse yourself for a few hours then come back out. You won't remember that I have told you any of this and you will never show me any more pictures of your cats again.**" She obeyed him without a sound. It was eerie, but that clam confident feeling was still there and he liked that feeling.

Years passed. Things changed. Harry now slept in the second bedroom. He grew taller and gained weight, nothing close to Dudley's, but a healthy weight. He still did chores, but now so did Dudley in fact Dudley and Harry were treated almost the same at least as far as chores and privileges were concerned. Sometimes it bothered Harry that his Aunt and Uncle hated him. It had not bothered him before, but now that he had made him treat him better it hurt to see them say something civil to him while their eyes spoke of the pain they wanted to cause him. He had tried to force them to love him like they did Dudley, but it came across as much too fake so Harry stuck with civil.

Things were better with Dudley actually. He seemed to treat Harry better on his own when he saw his parents acting good to him. Harry hadn't touched Dudley. He wanted someone to not hate him without being brainwashed or mind controlled or whatever it was he could do to people. To Harry's glee it had slowly worked. The kids at school had followed Dudley's led so when he stopped hating Harry Potter so did most of his school mates. Harry could almost say he had friends. At least he had people that would include him in conversations from time to time.

So things had greatly improved for Harry by the time he turned 11. In fact he was a very different Harry Potter that opened his Hogwarts letter at the breakfast table and informed his Aunt that at her earliest convince she would be talking him to Diagon ally.

So what does everyone think? Should I keep going or trash it?


	2. Let us shop!

Hello everyone. I'm sorry it took so long to post, but I got distracted with other stories. You have to be in the right mood to right a good story after all.

I hope you all like this!

Diagon Ally

"I'll be going to Hogwarts then. Why did you tell me I would be going to the same school as Dudley Aunt Petunia?" asked Harry calmly after reading his letter at the table.

"We hoped you would go to the same school as Dudders. It's much better than a school like that. Unnatural." Replied Aunt Petunia, both herself and Vernon had dark looks on their faces as this conversation went on.

Of course Harry had gotten some answers from his relatives, but they had never said anything about a school.

"I will need to go to Kings Cross station on the first of September. I will also need to get my supplies in London and an owl so I can send my response. You will take me to the same place my mother went to shop for her school supplies later today. Won't you Aunt Petunia?"

"Yes boy."

"Yes Harry" Harry remained and his Aunt flinched.

"Yes Harry."

Aunt Petunia was not happy to be going to the magical place known as Diagon Ally and it was rather hard to keep her inline. Instead of just the rare 'suggestions' he was used to giving his Aunt he had to be in her mind almost the whole time to keep her from running away.

Tom the bar keeper had to let them in the Ally. Harry thought the name ring some sort of bell in his mind. He didn't like the name he realized. He didn't like 'Harry' either it was much to common a name.

First they went to Gringotts where Harry found he had to use an inheritance spell before he could access his vault as he did not have his key. His Aunt went with him into the vault and he knew he would have to erase this memory from her mind as she was already plotting how to get the money from him.

Harry spoke to the Goblins briefly about his account and parents will. The Goblins were very busy, but agreed to send him a copy of his accounts and parents last wishes. Harry did note that they said accounts plural, so was hopeful that meant he had more money than he had thought or even something from his parent's that wasn't gold perhaps.

The next place they went to was the wand shop were Harry received his wand after tying at least 20 others. Both Harry and Petunia were happy to exit that shop as the wand maker was downright creepy. Harry also found the man creepy because of the way he acted about his scare and it was only though demanding answers that he got the full story of his curse scare and heard the name Voldemort spoken.

Well at least it's better than Tom thought Harry randomly. It would be kind of humiliating for his parents to have died from someone named Tom. For some reason Harry got a rather strong headache after that thought.

Harry took one look at the bookstore and turned around to find a place to buy a magical trunk because there was no way he was going be able to carry all the books he would need even if it was a fun idea to make his Aunt carry them. Harry bought small black trunk with only three compartments. There was no reason to waste money when he wasn't sure how much he had yet, no matter how much he liked the 12 compartment truck covered with emeralds. Besides Uncle Vernon would pry the gems off anyway.

His aunt was useless in helping him pick out books so she was made to hold the truck open while he piled the books into it. After an hour and a half in the book store Harry had spent 150 Gallons, but Harry consoled himself he had gotten the owl catalog so he could order more we he knew how much money he had.

Speaking of owls Harry bought a very regal looking white owl also after deciding a pet he could talk to would be useful he bought a very small black snake. It had to be small or he couldn't bring it to school and his Aunt might have fainted if he bought the 10 foot boa he had his eye on.

Harry was feeling sulky as he went into shop to purchase his potion ingredients. It wasn't fair he couldn't get all the really cool stuff, but again he consoled himself that it could for be worse and he could have had to borrow money from the school and pay it back. Well no, Harry thought I would have just made Vernon and Petunia pay it. Why do I get such random stupid thoughts in my head? And Harry received a headache.

There was a blond idiot in the robe shop talking loudly with a nasal voice to his father about how he couldn't wait to go to Hufflepuff where everyone in their family had been. Harry couldn't stop his eyebrows raising to the top of his head and blurting out.

"You actually want to go to Hufflepuff?"

"Well of course! We Smiths are related to the founder you know!" The Smith boy sneered at him and ignored him the rest of the time which was a good thing because Harry could think of a lot of things to say to this sad arrogant puff.

As the Smith boy turned to look at some formal robes Harry might have waved his wand at him just to see what he would do and the boy might have anciently caught fire. Lucky Harry made a grap for another owl order catalog as they were kicked out so he would still be able to get some robes he hoped.

When most of his shopping was taken care he left his Aunt at the ice cream parlor and took a turn to Knockturn Ally. Harry only had to light two people on fire before he was able to go through the streets without a problem. He went into many shops and bought many a fun things that made him burst into semi evil laughter and scared the shop owners.

It just wasn't right Harry deiced as he ate ice cream when his shopping was done. It's not normal to feel the need to laugh maniacal when you're buying hag fingernails for potions. And when have you ever been normal? Well that's beside the point! …My head is not supposed to answer me. Never mind! I imagined that. I have a strong imagination that's all.

Harry and Petunia went home. Harry was surprised to find an owl from Gringotts already there. I thought they said they were busy?


End file.
